


Angel's Trumpet of Mousy Ladies & Men

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Category: The Tudors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY:The Seymour bro's find out Boleyns have deeper Yorkist blood, so George is a claimant. & Anne, son-less, thinks Jane-just the King's friend & current type-is her new rival. A plot is born: the Seymours & Boleyns, sworn enemies, go from deadlock to wedlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jesting Joust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George looks like Brian Rosenthal(ginger & amber eyes) while Jane looks like Amrupali Gupta(strawberry blond, turqouise eyes, & fairer)

  
[ [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ifabndiyarosia/pic/00004f1c/)

 

 

  


"We define ourselves in culture, culture doesn't define us"~?

  


[Finally she relaxed, not feeling stressed out anymore when the cool wind blew through her, lightly tossing her sot, smooth, curly hair. It was as if all of her worries were suddenly washed away. The rhythmic pit pat of the horse hoof was pleasant and invigorated her soul. The combination of the cool wind, peaceful, melodic bird chirps, and inviting azure blue sky with golden-pink horizon with clouds; made Jane feel a heavenly bliss. Jane rode comfortably set with packs slung around, which she preferred. Despite her shy attitude she loved packing and travelling in peaceful conditions.  
  
She wondered why she wasn't this content or in peace all the time. If she could manage to be this peaceful and happiness through her hectic life why couldn't she find peace in court or any other social setting? Jane sighed, resting against the horse's neck as it trotted among the brilliant emerald hills peacefully, the clouds floating with the cool breeze that seemed to carry her too. She knew she wouldn't find her answer anytime soon, she didn't want to her spoil her rare for these days, peaceful joy. The rhythmic hoof motions lulled her to get high from relaxing as restful as sleep even though her eyes were open by pure will.  
  
0o0  
  
All too soon she arrived near Hampton Court. She was in a field with some mazes. A forest was to her left. The castle was ahead. She was alone because her brothers rode way ahead, trusting her to have sense to get to the castle in one piece . Jane preferred to ride alone, undisturbed in blissful peace.  
  
She trotted slowly, unconsciously as jesting voices and playful people invaded her sense. Jane didn't know how she would ever fit into court because she felt so different, interested in what no one else was. She wondered if remaining in the country would be better, although lonely and counterproductive.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jf19vvkSIgU)

Jane was sent back to reality by a rowdy voice near her.[ "Hey look! It's saint Jane!"  
  
"She would've been rightly named Mary," the crimson haired Mark Smeaton, next to George cried. George high-fived Mark.  
  
Jane looked down, biting at the end of her curly, strawberry blond hair that was clipped, to see the two boys below. George and Mark were exactly her age, 22. Both rowdy men wore autumn colored doublets. George's was emerald green while Mark's was sapphire blue. Jane thought she looked even more weak with her airy, sky blue colored riding gown.  
  
"What a skilled rider, pious Jane is," Mark exclaimed.  
  
"Pious," George demanded, with a bitter edge, "with lashed turqouise jeweled eyes to entice men like a siren?" George winked at Jane who felt her face heat up as she turned more read. She tried to trot forward but both men surrounded her horse. She was so embarrassed she decided it was no bother if men surrounded her horse, so she urged it forward through the men.  
  
"Really? Let's wager that," Mark said jumping out of the way but striking the back of Jane's horse. The mare rose up in panic.  
  
"Ahh," Jane shrieked as she was literally thrown off guard. Her heart was in her throat as she sailed through the air. handed safely in smooth arms. She looked up in pure shock to see a mildly surprised George, who got over the surprise to just smirk at her in his arms, bridal style. She felt her face glow warmer as she blushed more. "Please put me down?".  
  
"Ah yes the lady won't let you sample any without a ring," Mark exclaimed between peals of laughter. George joined in the laughter, which was loud to Jane who was close to him. It was ironic because George's sister did the same to the king so she could be queen.  
  
Jane's face was burning and her legs felt wobbly under the stress of embarrassment. She felt stifled but wouldn't cry like people would expect her to.  
  
"Oh really," was George's reply to Mark as Jane put one hand on his shoulder, ready to push him away. George looked down at Jane at the same time, making Jane blush even more. "She looks quite comfortable right now. We've been getting closer, intimate over the summers, haven't we, Janie?" He lightly brushed her cheek with his knuckles. Jane could see the shine in smooth, curly hair and smell his mint leaf scent.  
  
Jane was feeling more stifled so close to him. Her nature instinct was to push him away and her face was sizzling hot with a blush. The heat of the sun made it worse. Her legs were jelly now from fear and embarrassment.  
  
"Look how she blushes, like a blushing bride," Mark yells to a chorus of laughter from 2 new friends that joined. "Quick, better make haste in finding that ring, George!" Howling and hooting was heard.  
  
Overwhelmed Jane finds her voice, wondering if she's not deep in danger by now. Her brothers probably assumed Jane found her way to her quarters as lady-in-waiting to the bay Elizabeth already. They didn't know where she was with George Boleyn, her family's enemy family's son. Especially as Anne falls from grace without a son and the King finds her interesting to seek her out, not as a mistress but as a friend who can lead him to shy, mousy, calm girls like her who are more womanly. Because it's the King's new flavor, one that contrasts with the wife he's displeased with.  
  
"Unhand me," Jane shrieks, her shrilly voice cutting through the laughter. She pushes against George's shoulder where she placed her hand. The effect is the undesirable. George loses his grip, caught off guard for one, as she pushes his arms away so she falls down into a puddle. A shocked George looks at her with concern for a second. Then everyone bursts into gales of laughter. Jane manages to sit up, tears fill her eyes.  
  
"Will you even reject chivalry to escape a man," George teases, leaning down to wipe mud off Jane's face while stroking her face with his knuckles. George openly glances down her blouse, smirking. Jane backs away in the puddle, purposefully kick some at George.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeN1CP8xbCc)

` "[What's going on here," an angry voice demands. Two flaxen haired boys push their way through.  Thomas shoving the hysterical laughing Mark back roughly. "What's the meaning of this," Edward hisses, glaring at everyone. He grabs Jane's hand and pulls her up in one fluid motion. Then Thomas and Edward hoist Jane up on the horse.  
  
"Nothing Seymour, I just had a great time with your sister. She's soft and comes with a great view," George replied, smirking, leaning on Jane's horse, and purposefully feeling her leg. Jane recoils like she's burned and makes a squeaky sound. Edward grabs George by his collar, yanking him away from Jane.  
  
"What are you playing at, Boleyn," Edward demands. Thomas glares at Mark. "Taking your sister's failures on us? My sister is nothing like yours, she's virtuous thus not comfortable in this setting," Edward hissed.  
  
Even though George was a bit shorter  he shoved Edward back with force. "Watch it, Seymour. My sister's the queen."  
  
"You mean concubine," Thomas muttered under his breath.  
  
"Don't even look at my sister again," Edward growled.  
  
"You're lucky you're still standing after all the times you harassed her," Thomas growled as well.  
  
George just smirked. "Don't worry, next time I'll bring her straight to my bed!" His hand brushed Jane's leg again while his other high-fived Mark's. Jane recoiled again but this time she kicked George's hand. George laughed like hyena. "Feisty, Janie?" He winked up at Jane. "You drive my passion too." Jane aimed another kick at his hand but it was out of reach. George laughed and made a kiss motion at Jane.  
  
Thomas lunged at George, grabbing his collar and shoving him against the back of a tree. "She's not like your sister, she doesn't wonder to any bed," Edward replied, acidly.  
  
This time George tried to lunge at Edward but Thomas was in his way. George roughly shoved Thomas off him.  
  
The Seymours took the reign of the horse Jane was on and led it towards the castle. Jane looked back in curiosity and saw George staring at her. Their gazes met. George eyes' sparkled ominously at her as if he had seized her up. Shy and disturbed Jane tuned back quickly.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1g_6TmOyXAM&feature=related)

0o0

["What were you thinking," Thomas yelled, pulling on her arm roughly as they were inside the castle, walking. Thomas, a year older than her, was wise to the courtly behaviors. He thought Jane was unbelievable naïve, floating around George Boleyn of all people! "You of all people were around George Boleyn of all people! Do you know what could've happened if we didn't reach there?" He shook Jane by her arm.  
  
Jane hiccupped with sob,s trying not to start bawling. Thomas, her  triplet borther, wouldn't even listen to her. She found him so ridiculous sometimes even though she knew he meant good. She looked out the window of the turret they walked, sadly. Someimes she wished she could run away to peaceful sanctuary with peaceful people. She had no idea why George chose her, she didn't know she could attract so much attention.  
  
"Enough, Thomas," Edward, her other triplet brother , replied, in his cool calm voice. Jane liked his calmness, that's why she liked being with him better. Edward pried Thomas's fingers off Jane's hand. "It's our fault. We shouldn't have left her to ride alone. When she came, George and cronies circled her like vultures."  
  
Edward gently spun Jane towards him. "Listen to me Janie. You must keep your distance away from George, the Boleyns, and the Howards. You are a valuable prey to them. With Beatrix catching the eye of the King for a short time, the Boleyns are wary of us. Now that the King spends time with you, the Boleyns are watching you. They don't care if you are only the King's friend, you're a threat to them. So keep your distance for safety. Go ahead and change now."](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJmeIeCsvOY&feature=related)

0o0

[Jane reached her quarters she shared with the Lady Mary or rightful Princess Mary in Princess Elizabeth's quarters. Mary met her and smiled.  
  
"Lady Jane! It's good to see you again!" The pretty copper haired fifteen year old hugged Jane. "You're drenched, what happened, Lady Jane," Mary asked.  
  
"It's good to see you too Princess Jane replied, in the hug. She called Mary that openly as much to Jane's delight it was just them. She sighed as they broke apart, looking to the side. "It's nothing new Princess Mary, it was George again. When I rode up to Hampton Court…" Jane narrated the events from earlier.  
  
Mary sighed and rolled her eyes. "George is such a knave! He is a Knave's son not a knight's son. What are Boleyn-Howards good for anyways?"  
  
Jane couldn't help chuckling. "We'll fix him good, but first go clean up. Lady Bryant isn't here to monitor us." Mary winked at Jane. She whispered something to Jane and Jane giggled. Jane smiled gratefully the went off to take a bath.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyCDKKjO-Yo&feature=related)

0 o 0  

  
  
[Awhile later in the evening Jane walked along the field with Princess Mary, both dressed up in gowns of lilac for Jane and peach for Princess Mary, a Spanish color. Jane's short hair was freshly wet after cleaning it and half up with small braids circling her forehead as well as hanging with the hair hanging down. She wore a small headdress like Mary, who wore her half up too with a clipped ponytail.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeN1CP8xbCc)  
  
[Both made their ways to the stand where a joust was being held. The King verses George Boleyn was first. Then Charles verses the winner. As both girls sat in their spot(Mary in a row lower than the King and the queen), Mary leaned in to Jane who was next to her. "Let us put my plan into motion," she told Jane with a grin. The jousters were tying favors. Anne, who Mary knew had had her hair tied by a blond the King was interested in(Mary knew Jane was only the King's friend. While Anne didn't, suspecting Jane was the King's mistress from how much time she spent with him. But the king couldn't find any interesting blonds to attend, which is why the King let Anne tie her ribbon(which a blond the king liked tied on Anne's hair that morning) on the King's joust.  
  
Mary stood up and waved to George. The whole court stood still as George stared at Mary then approached her. The court started whispering. "Looks like George caught the eye of the King's first daughter," Mark Smeaton exclaimed in peals of laughter. The King looked at them, closely with a frown.  
  
Mary smirked, impishly while Jane looked around nervously. "Come here Lord Rochford, we have to tie a favor on you," Mary told him, pulling Jane up beside her.  
  
George smirked. "That is very kind of you, Lady Mary. But I believe I already know where my favor is." With that George picked up his jousting lance and reached it across to where Jane was. Without reserve George poked Jane's hair with the joust. Mary's mouth fell open, looking sideways at Jane, and the whole court gasped. Jane squeaked, her hands grabbed the lance in her hair. George broke the ribbon in Jane's hair and twirled the lance so it wrapped around his lance. Then pulled the lance back a bit until it was just out of Jane's hair.  
  
"You so rudely stole it from her," Mary exclaimed, Then Mary gave Jane a signal. Jane ran her hand through her hair and came up with a few strands of hair  since George so brilliantly cut off with his lance when he cut her hair ribbon. She tied it on George's lance above the ribbon.  
  
"Since you so rudely stole the favor, you may have my hair as well since you seem to have obsession for me," Jane retorted, pushing down on the lance with force, causing George to lurch forward. Mary put her hand on the lance too and pushed it towards George, with force.  
  
George stumbled back a tiny bit from the weight of the lance The court chortled. Then George laughed, cockily.. "I'm most gracious, milady's!" George mock bowed with a flourish of his hands. He grinned up at them, eyes twinkling.  
"I steal hearts but I start from stealing favors. But it seems I'm close to getting the heart because Lady Jane added a personal favor. I am most pleased."  
  
The whole court burst into laughter and applause. Lady Jane and Lady Mary looked at each other, thrown off guard. George winked before setting off. The court was a flurry of gossip.  
  
King Henry let out a hearty laugh on his horse. He was tempted to intervene but then he realized the young people were just having good fun. He had to hand it to his pearl to give as good as she got, it was very amusing to see the girl push the boy right back. She was like Catherine in that way. Henry was even more inspired by theentertaining, playful flirteous display to find a mature mousy girl. It seemed fun. Plus it looked like George was having fun. Henry knew a lot about males and he knew as obnoxiously bold and shameless George was, it was his Doppelganger.Though George probably already wagered his friends he's win that girl. Henry and Charles made similar wages before Charles married Mary Tudor, Henry's sister. Now Charles was unavailable.  
  
  
Anne chuckled too, in good spirits. She kept a hand on her stomach which was rounded. She found her brother's antics entertaining. She is less worried now that George claimed Jane and Henry didn't even object. It was clear Jane was not  a big threat if the king didn't even blink an eye with 'competition'.  Although Anne couldn't understand how the king could like that mousy girl ten years her junior. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeN1CP8xbCc)   
  
```  [George looked at Jane when she wasn't looking, deeply with unreadable, sparkling eyes. When Jane looked at him, his mouth turned up in something like a smile and his still unreadable eyes twinkled as he stared into her soul. Jane's mouth managed to curve upwards too, staring at him with a doleful gaze, her eyes clear gems. The breeze blew through her hair as she still stood. Only the sound of the joust broke their gaze. George glanced at her one last time in an unreadable stare, like it was important for him to do so, before galloping to face Henry in a joust.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmKj1i3PhuE&feature=related)  
  
  
0 o 0  
  
[During a break in the jousting, Chaupuys walked through the maze in front of Hampton Court where he heard low voices. He looked over to see one of them belonged to Charles Brandon and the other his wife, the sister of the King, Mary Tudor. Charles both held a document in one held.  
  
"Is it true," the Mary asked.  
  
"Undoubtedly, the proof is here," Charles replied. "The Princess Mary is indeed the daughter of not King Henry but the Dowager Princess's last husband, Prince Arthur."  
  
"So the Princess Mary really is legitimate, not a bastard by King Henry's choice anymore," Mary replied, intrigued.  
  
"Your brother is currently king, not your eldest brother. If it pleases him he may take the Princess out of succession but the Princess has strong claim for the throne, especially as your brother doesn't have a son," Charles replied. "It's tricky in this situation because the King simply inherited the throne  without even knowing the Princess  was his elder brother's heir and not his Pearl."  
  
"What timing," Mary remarked, softly, "right when the queen's influence is waning. The Princess Mary's birthright cannot be easily snatched from her anymore." Mary's eyes sparkled.  
  
"There is more, a twist " Charles said, cautiously. Mary looked up, curiously. "It appears that The Boleyns have a stronger Yorkist relations than we thought. So much that George, the son of Elizabeth has claimant to the throne. And without a son from his undesirable queen or lack of the more mature version of that Seymour girl, he searches for with the Seymour girl's help; the line will jump to the next male. Henry cut off your sister's issue with the act and he will not leave his niece or daughter on the throne, assuming he keeps either in the line of succession. So Lord Rochford is the claimant, next in line..."  
  
"Oh blessed," Mary replied, shocked, "I never liked the Boleyns since that upstart upsurped the throne from the true Queen-"  
  
"But she is not the Queenly wife of Henry," Charles reminded his wife," for Mary was your eldest brother's daughter and so the Dowager Princess's marriage to the King was not valid. However Mary is legitimately a Princess unless the King keeps her out of the line of succession. Although unless the King has a male heir, there won't be anything stopping Mary from taking the throne by force with all the supporters behind her and the Emperor in support of her. However George will be a male heir so Mary may not easily claim the throne as she would if her only rival was her infant cousin."  
  
"Indeed, but I still don't like what the Boleyns put the Princess and Dowager Princess through," Mary replied.  
  
"What she did was terrible indeed, though perhaps fear for her daughter inspired such cold treatment. Who doesn't disregard morals to get ahead. But it is sad two Princesses were treated terrible though the King is more to blame," Charles replied. "But God has shown he hasn't forgotten the Princesses after they preserved. Now that circumstances are different, the Queen and even King have a chance to make amends and be fair, merceful soveirgns. So I ask you, good wife, to reserve your judgment for now."  
  
"You are right," Mary replied, "my brother Prince Arthur, bless his soul, would've never troubled his daughters, wives, or nieces over a male heir. He would've trusted their ability on the throne." She sighed. "We shall see how the King and his wife treat Princess Mary in light of this new evidence, until then I shall reserve my complete judgment on my brother's wife."  
  
"A wise choice," Charles replied, "for we will see the mercy of their soul or the extent of their ambition in upcoming time."  
  
Chaupuys heard enough, he had to tell the Princess Mary right away. She had to be prepared.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpeMGzgPfZ0)  
  
[I kept Mary Brandon nee Tudor alive. She'll live as long as Charles & Francis.]   
  


 


	2. Thomas' Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for ths CH is 0-2:30

  
   
  
"If the queen bears a boy then our family is doomed!" Thomas's voice bellowed fiercely, in the Seymour manor.  
  
"We do not know that for certain," Edward reasoned.  
  
"The Boleyns will stop at nothing to see our family fall to dust," Thomas raged on, pounding his fists on the table. "We need a plan to keep our family high in the eyes of the king."  
  
Jane sat quietly around the corner pretending to be focused on her needlework, as she listened in on her brothers debating. She found the lengths both the Boylens along with her family would go to for power to be rather shocking. Was it really that important? Her thoughts turned to Queen Katherine of Aragon, what she lost due to the Boleyn families' obsession with power, and her heart filled with pity for the ill, former queen. Jane then pondered over Princess Mary, now Lady Mary, who had merely been caught up in the mists of this. Her heart ached for Mary since she had met no person kinder and less deserving of this.  
  
"I have it!" Thomas announced, bringing Jane's mind back to reality. "We go directly to the king and propose a marriage. George Boleyn, brother to the queen, is still without a wife."  
  
A marriage for George Boleyn? Jane thought puzzled. How will that help our family?  
  
Edward seemed to read Jane's thoughts, as he pointed out, "I do not see how George Boleyn having a wife will assist our family."  
  
"That all depends on the woman he marries," Thomas replied mischievously.  
  
"Who did you have in mind?" Edward inquired.  
  
"Our sister, Jane."  
  
Outraged, Jane thrusts her needlework to the ground and stormed into the room in which her plotting brothers spoke. "I most certainly will not marry George Boleyn!"  
  
"Jane," Thomas began, ignoring her statement, "You should not be listening in on this."  
  
"I will if it concerns me!" Jane retorted stubbornly. "I will not be a pawn for your rise to power! How can you even suggest I marry such a vile man?"  
  
"You will do what I demand of you, Jane!" Thomas fumed at her. "It is your duty to this family."  
  
"I cannot marry him," Jane repeated more weakly, dreadfully imagining the future she would have with George Boleyn.  
  
"She is right," Edward agreed. "You recall how he treated her the other day."  
  
"He will not behave in such a manor as long as they live in court near the king," Thomas explained willfully as he continued to scheme. "If Jane were married to a Boleyn, than even if the queen were to have a boy, then our family will still be untouchable because we would, in a way, be uncles and Jane an aunt to the future king of England."  
  
"True," Edward agreed. "But the Boleyns would never agree to such a match."  
  
"That is the reason we must go straight to the king," Thomas persisted. "If we were to persuade him then George will not have a choice in the matter. Then our family will be untouchable and Jane can act as a spy to the Boleyn family for us."  
  
As Edward began to appear intrigued, Jane rushed up to Thomas pleading, "My brother, I beg you, do not ask this of me. My life would be utterly miserable if I were married to such a man."  
  
"This may be the only way to secure our family status if the queen were to have a boy," Thomas told her in a softer tone.  
  
"Only if Queen Anne has a boy," Edward reminded him. "We still do not now for certain, the gender of the child. Perhaps we should wait and see before we make any rash decisions."  
  
Thomas nodded reluctantly. "Very well then. We shall wait until the child is born. Let us just hope that in the meantime, George does not fancy himself a wife."  
  
Jane thought of the way George was around the ladies at court. He played about flirting with every beautiful girl just to spend one night with her, nothing more. It seemed rather unlikely that he would settle down and marry in the near future. That night before she went to bed, Jane played desperately that for her own sake, Queen Anne carried a girl in her womb.  
  
  



	3. Dreams of the Future

  
  
 The two princes thrown into the tower  were scared, alone in the dark. They coward together, hugging each other. It was cold and what would happen next was unknown. They knew their uncle wouldn't want them to be found in the tower. Suddenly strong arms grabbed them both and gagged them. They were roughly dragged to the wall and hoisted up to be pulled out of the tiny tower window, painfully. Then sacks were pulled over them but with tiny holes  on the front so they could breath. They were loaded on a barge on the Thames like cargo in the middle of the night. Then after awhile of the boat moving they stopped and felt themselves taken off the small boat and thrown in a carriage. After a bit of riding they were taken off the carriage and carried to what smelt, sounded, and felt like a dock, where their captorsboarded a cargo ship with them.  
  
After a sereral months, kept confined the ship stopped much to the seasick boys' relief after. However they were unloaded in  a climate of hot, dessert air. That did not help their illness. The feeble boys' were free to see their surroundings after a long time. They were shoved down the plank of the ship untl they tripped and fell to find a tropical climate. They were put on horses by their main captors who rode for miles with them before stopping at a dessert. Then they were literally pushed off the horse to fall on the sand. But they were left alone as their captors  begin to ride away. Already ill the poor boys couldn't stand in the unbearable, smoldering heat and fell down on the sand. They gave away to hallucinations. "Take us out from this tower," one Prince weakly called out, delirious.  
  
The captors ignored theem and begin riding back in the long stretch of the dessert. While the boys suffered under the unbearable heat, on the unbearably hot sand, unable to get up.  
  
A very well off woman, travelling across the dessert with her family ran up to the boys and put them in her lap. She gave them  water from her own satchel.  
  
A lady who looked like her grandmother rode up to the boys' captives and glared at him. "For leaving these young, innnocent boys to die here in the harsh dessert, I curse you! I curse the men in your family will only marry their enemies for several generations and your family will feel like you are stranded in a foreign place with no oasis," she yelled at the captives in her native language.  
  
"Are you pagans threatening me, Unwin Boleyn the most loyal knight of his majesty," the leader demand[[ed. The well of lady's husband, who turned out to be a prince, son of a king, had men with him. They pulled out swords and moved in on the at t captors, who were greatly outnumbered.  
  
"Who are you to ride on Maharaja Sujamel's lands," one of the swordsmen demanded, waving his swords threateningly. Unwin Boleyn and his men turned around and retreated quickly.  
  
The well off lady's maids loaded the very ill princes onto their carriage before taking off.  
  
0o0  
Many years later Eduard Boleyn tells the tale of the Boleyn curse to his young grandchildren Mary, Anne, and George. "There is proof to this tale," he tells them, "my marriage to your Catholic grandmother and your father's marriage to your mother, a supporter of teh King HenryVII while the Boleyns were loyal to the old King, Richard."  
  
"Is it not a coincidence," young George of five with wispy, ginger hair asked.  
  
"No," Eduard replied, "when a raging rain storm comes, it looks like the winds brought it, but it is God's cause to all of his children."  
  
Eduard looked at George and walked up to him. "It is your fate that you will marry a Boleyn rival," Eduard said, confidently. He put a hand on George's shoulder. A distant, glassy look came to his eyes. "She will be like you but different. She will have red in her hair like you but in light hair. Her eyes will be green like yours but mixed with blue not brown.  She will be loyal like you but to the spirit behind the person while you are loyal to the the one behind the spirit. She will like one Holy path while you another."  
  
A familiar strawberry-blond  figure  in bridal attire with a regnant crown upon her head flew towards him .  
  
  
George woke up with a start. He heard this odd sound in his dream that shaked him to the core. As he  ran a hand through his hair, it was obvious his dreams were caused because he remembered his family's curse earlier. As he looked out the clear, starry sky he couldn't shake the feeling the dream was more than it seemed. As he opened a window, set down his water cup, and drank in cool air, he wondered how the dream could be precognitive. The wind from the window blew the curtain and his hair. He couldn't imagine, family curse or not, how Jane could fit into his future. The thought was ludicrous, her person was hard to know because she was shy but she was also a layered mystery.  He hoped to Heaven the dream didn't have any weight but he couldn't help but be curious of the dream. He also couldn't help but see the flash of a strawberry-blond, sparkling turqouise eyed girl when he closed his eyes or opened them in court.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I altered history a bit & changed the times.
> 
> *I'm not cotinuing this story, someone else can take it from here!


End file.
